


Returning Late at Night

by Senselessly_Shamed



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/F, Funny maybe, How Do I Tag, Idk what I’m doing, Late at Night, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senselessly_Shamed/pseuds/Senselessly_Shamed
Summary: Kuroko thinks about her Onee-sama and snoops a little when waiting for her to come home at night.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Kudos: 41





	Returning Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is my first fic on here and it isn’t as good as I hoped. I didn’t edit this. I made it at one in the morning so I can’t think properly. If there are any typos or grammatical issues please leave a comment and I will fix it. If I can edit this later on. The formatting might be messed up too because I typed this on my phone. As said, this is my first fic on here so... yeah.

As usual, Kuroko was laying on her bed thinking about her Onee-sama. Her hair, her eyes, how she acts when Kuroko tries to do lewd things to her, everything about Mikoto was wonderful to her. Kuroko blushes and rolls over onto her stomach, shoving her face into her pillow. She needs to get Onee-sama to like her and she needs to do it soon. 

Mikoto was out past curfew again. It bothers Kuroko because she was just starting to get back in a normal non sneak out routine again. She moves so she was on her side and hugging her pillow while facing Mikoto’s bed. After staring at her bed for a few minutes, Kuroko sits up and grabs her phone. No new messages or missed calls from the contact “Onee-sama <3”.

Kuroko grumbles and lets herself fall backwards onto the soft mattress. She closes her eyes and tries to imagine that Mikoto was right there, laying down next to her. Turning into her typical Railgun obsessed self, she pulls her pillow to her stomach again, hugs it with both her arms and legs, and proceeds to roll back and forth violently on her bed. As she slowly comes to a stop, she thinks about if she had any Judgement work left or any forgotten homework. But being the classy and responsible girl that she is, they were both done hours ago. 

At the current time it was half past eleven and Kuroko should really be asleep by now, but Uiharu made her this weird caffeinated tea earlier which is now throwing her sleep off. She sits up one again and looks back at Mikoto’s bed. After blinking a few times, she came up with a good idea. Maybe, if she were to snoop through all of Onee-sama’s stuff, she would be able to find out how to get her to like her back. 

A grin grew on her face and in the distance a piano was heard beginning to play as she leaps from her bed and onto the one across from her. She grabs the edge of the bed and peers under it, hoping to possibly find one of Mikoto’s dirty secrets that she can exploit. There was that stuffed bear under there but that didn’t seem to be out of the ordinary. Still, Kuroko pulls the bear onto the bed and looks under again in case she had missed something. Nothing remained under the bed so her attention turns back to the bear. 

It is a cute bear. A bit childish, like Mikoto. But it might hold a deeper secret. Kuroko starts to giggle as she practically molests the bear, searching for anything of interest. She flips the eyepatch to reveal... absolutely nothing! Since the zipper is most likely decoration, Kuroko doesn’t even bother to try to open it. After slipping the bear back to it’s sad, cold home under the bed, her attention turns towards the closet and teleports in front of it. 

Before she is able to open it, she hears footsteps coming down the hallway. Fearing that it was the dorm master making a midnight room check, she quickly teleports into her own bed and acts like she is asleep. It’s just then when she remembers that she never faked a sleeping Onee-sama. Dread washes over Kuroko as she hears the door begin to open. Realizing that basically just screwed the love of her life over, she almost teleports away so they would both get in trouble so the punishment wouldn’t be as severe for Mikoto. 

“Hey, are you asleep? You left the light on.” A voice said. Kuroko’s eyes flew open as she feels the relief flowing through her. Her Onee-same is back! 

“No, I thought you were the dorm master. I’m glad that you’re back! I was hoping that you weren’t going to be out all night again.” Kuroko smiles sweetly at Mikoto as she sits up. Mikoto shuts the door and smiles a bit weakly in return. 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet? It’s almost midnight and you would normally fall asleep a few hours ago.”

“Uiharu gave me this caffeinated tea and so I haven’t been tired at all. Also, I was waiting for you to get back.” Mikoto’s expression changes to a slightly surprised look before returning to normal. It was a quick change, but not fast enough for the number one Mikoto fan not to notice. Even though it was seen, Kuroko refuses to show her acknowledgment on her face. 

“You’ve been waiting? You didn’t have to do that.” Mikoto overlooks the tea fact. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I care about you, you know.” Now there was a visible blush on both of their faces and Mikoto looks around the room, trying to not make eye contact. Kuroko stands up, seeing that she might be on to something here. 

“You look tired. Do you want a bath? I can start it for you.” Kuroko asks in a calm and caring voice. 

“Oh, um, that’s alright. I am tired but I just want to go to sleep. It’s been a long day.” Mikoto heads to the bathroom and shuts the door, probably to get ready for bed. Sighing, Kuroko sits down again. She really thought that it was working and that her Onee-sama was starting to like her back but it was all just nothing. 

After a few minutes, Mikoto leaves the bathroom in her gekota pajamas that Kuroko didn’t see her grab. Ignoring the case of a certain pair of magical pajamas, she watches as Mikoto makes her way to her own bed and crawl in. She lays facing Kuroko. 

“Can you turn off the light when you go to bed?” Asks Mikoto.

“I can turn it off now if you want. It doesn’t bother me if you’re happy with it.” Kuroko continues her be kind to Onee-sama streak. Her eyes quickly fell to Mikoto and back up when she saw no form of protest. She stood up and went to turn off the light. 

The switch was flipped and now the room is in a blanket of darkness. Kuroko walks back to her bed and decides that it would be a good idea to try to sleep. And to refuse tea from Uiharu in the future. So she covers up in bed and closes her eyes, trying to pull sleep towards her. Then, Mikoto speaks up. 

“Hey, Kuroko, can I tell you something?”

“Anything you want, Onee-sama.”

“Okay. I just wanted to thank you for how nice you have been being lately. For the last week you have been doing small favors and haven’t been jumping on me out of nowhere in public as much. It makes me happy that you took my feelings into consideration and have been treating me in a more respectful way.” Mikoto stops there knowing that if she continues there will be a Kuroko drooling on her. Kuroko took this statement and re listens to it in her head a few times before finally responding.

“I love you, Mikoto.”

Mikoto froze in a shock like state. She stares blankly at the ceiling as she begins to read what was just said. This was not the response she expected. She expected Kuroko to thank her or maybe teleport over and hug her. Kuroko has never directly said how she felt, but heavily implied that she liked her. Also, she never called Mikoto by her real first name, only by Onee-sama. She turns to find Kuroko staring at her with a small smile and blush on her face. It’s clear that she didn’t care if there was a response or not, she just said the clear truth and wanted Mikoto to know how much she means to her. 

“I love you too.” It was like she was being controlled. The words just tumbled out of her mouth before she even knew what she said. Mikoto’s face lights up after she realizes what she said. On Kuroko’s face, her eyes, mouth, and blush and get larger instantly. But, she doesn’t run over to Mikoto. She feels like Mikoto would run if she was looked at wrong. 

The staring continues for a few moments before Kuroko speaks up, asking a question she considers risky. “Can I kiss you?”

“...Yes.” Mikoto replies and sits up while Kuroko jumps off her bed and hurries over to her. She tackle jumps Mikoto, knocking her backwards onto the bed and pinning her there. Then, she lowers herself and places their lips together. 

They’re sweet and soft. Everything Kuroko has ever dreamed of. She pushes down some more pressure and tilts her head to the side. Mikoto responds by pushing back with the same amount of pressure. Kuroko pulls away and stares and Mikoto below her. Not just any Mikoto. Her Mikoto. Not wanting to push her luck, she climbs off of Mikoto and lets her sit up. 

“You were going to bed, right? I should let you sleep, you look really tired.” Kuroko looks at the bags on Mikoto’s eyes and being the new caring girlfriend that she was, she would let her sleep in peace. She stands up to go back to her own bed when a hand grips onto her wrist. 

“Wait! You can... sleep with me if you want...” Mikoto looks all embarrassed now, while being flushed it seems that she becomes more shy. Kuroko smiles back and crawls into Mikoto’s bed next to her. Mikoto lays back down, facing Kuroko. 

“Goodnight, Kuroko.”

“Goodnight, Onee-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a way I can improve my writing, let me know. I’m always looking to learn. 
> 
> I hope you have a good day (or night).


End file.
